


Trick or Treat

by Lady_in_Red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: Brienne has a surprise for Jaime on Stranger's Night.





	Trick or Treat

Brienne checked her phone as she walked into her apartment building.

_6:04 PM. _  
_ There are kids here. Where’s your candy?_  
_ Nevermind, found it._  
_ Hurry up, party already started upstairs. Renly’s music is LOUD._

It had been a very long day, her feet were killing her, and the last thing she really wanted to do tonight was socialize. 

Brienne shared the elevator with a knight, two princesses, a dragon, and a baby kraken. 

As she stepped out of the elevator, there was a sudden burst of shrieking down the hall, and a group of small children ran past her, parents trailing behind. The adult laughter floating down the hallway gave her an uncomfortable suspicion that she knew exactly what had happened.

This was confirmed as she rounded the corner and her doorway came into sight. There was Jaime, dressed as a pirate _ again _, the candy bucket hanging from his right wrist just above the hook he wore. In spite of the hook, this year’s costume was at least more Captain Flint than Captain Hook. 

The boys at her door were maybe 10 or 11 years old, and it looked like they’d just smeared fake blood on their faces and arms. One kid held a fake machete. There were no parents with them, and even from here she could hear them complaining about the candy she’d bought. 

Brienne caught Jaime’s eye and he gave her a questioning glance. Reluctantly she nodded. With that, he let the bucket of candy slide down onto the hook.

As the second boy reached into the bucket, it fell, hook and all, onto the floor, exposing the stump Jaime had smeared with fake blood. The boy screamed, and his friends cursed. Jaime laughed, picking up the bucket with his good hand. 

“Dude, what happened to you?” one boy asked, his eyes wide.

Brienne wondered for a moment which story he would use. He had a ton of them, though he never used the real one. He leaned in close to the boys and stage-whispered, “You know how they tell you not to stick your hands into the enclosures at the zoo? They’re not kidding.” He nodded solemnly. 

The boys ran off, not seeming to notice that few of them had actually gotten any candy. 

“You know the co-op board told you not to do that anymore,” Brienne pointed out, slipping past him into the apartment. 

Jaime shrugged. “I’ll pay the fine.”

“That’s not the point, and you know it.” Brienne paused. “They weren’t even dressed up and still complaining. I’m so glad my students are still into the magic of the holiday instead of just amassing a dragon horde of candy or smashing pumpkins.”

She pushed past him into the apartment, crowding him against the doorframe with her costume, and he closed the door.

“What did the kids think of all this?” He gestured at her costume. “They know they have the best teacher, right?”

Brienne set her gold lantern, no longer lit, on the foyer table and glanced at herself in the mirror. The aging makeup had held up fairly well, mostly a lot of powder and drawn-on wrinkles, and her long white wig was only slightly askew. She unfastened the heavy grey cloak gratefully. Lugging that around all day had made her somewhat ungainly. It kept catching on students’ backpacks and getting caught in doors. “The Crone was quite the hit with the second grade. Of course all the boys wanted selfies with Mr. Tyrell dressed as the Warrior.” 

Jaime took the cloak and hung it up for her. “When are they going to let you play the Warrior?”

“Never, as long as Tarly is headmaster. But it’s a step up from the Stranger, so I don’t mind so much,” Brienne answered, gathering up her heavy skirts to unlace her boots. The Stranger had to wear a black stocking mask over their face all day, which Brienne knew from experience was hot and somewhat claustrophobic. 

Jaime unhelpfully stood there and ogled her legs while she took off her boots. “Best go don your armor, wench. We should head up to Renly’s before more kids come.”

She’d worn her Targaryen-era knight armor for every Stranger’s Night as long as she’d known Jaime, and at the Medieval Faires where she and Jaime had met over crossed swords in the afternoon melees. In fact, she’d saved up for the armor in high school, after Hyle Hunt convinced her to go to a party with him in a two-person horse costume. He never showed up, leaving her in just the front of the horse costume, the butt of every joke for the hour she waited for him. He really was a horse’s ass.

Jaime, for all his faults, had never behaved so badly. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of candy,” she reminded him, heading into her room. 

“No, you have raisins,” he said flatly, retreating to the couch and out of her sight. 

“Chocolate covered,” she corrected, wetting a washcloth in her bathroom and wiping off all her makeup. Brienne had learned the hard way that baggies of sliced apples or packets of veggies and dip made her a very unpopular neighbor, so this year, after much prodding from Jaime, she’d gone with chocolate.

“But still raisins,” Jaime countered sourly. If it were up to him, they’d hand out sour gummies that ate the enamel right off a child’s teeth. He loved all that stuff and kept an assortment of sugary junk in his desk at work.

“They’re my favorite,” she reminded him, moving back into the bedroom to wrestle off her heavy gown and start to wriggle into her costume.

“So keep them for yourself and get changed before anyone else rings your bell,” Jaime suggested, tossing a small bag of chocolate raisins through her doorway. They skidded across the carpet and ended up under her dresser. She’d have to fish them out later. 

For now, she had more laces to tie. 

The doorbell rang again. Jaime walked past without peeking at her, and Brienne kicked her door shut to avoid flashing the trick or treaters.

The kids in the hall screamed again, and Brienne started tallying the fines in her head as she tied one last bow and stood back to get the full effect in her closet’s full-length mirror. 

“Brienne, come on, I can’t stand to disappoint more kids. They might egg your door,” Jaime called.

Brienne took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked out into the living room.

Jaime dropped the bucket of candies, the plastic mercifully remaining intact as bags of raisins littered the floor. “Sweet Mother,” he muttered. “Do we have to go to this party?” 

“It was your idea,” she reminded him.

“That was before I saw this,” he protested, waving in her direction.

“What, you don’t like it? I thought for once we could match.” She’d wanted to surprise him, to make an overt show of their coupledom for once like some of their smug couple friends. She’d seen Renly earlier, a king waiting for his loyal knight to return home. Loras would probably just wear the Warrior costume from earlier. The Starks always picked a couple from history. Even the kids sometimes picked out matching costumes. She still remembered the time all six Stark cousins dressed as wolves. 

Jaime seemed uncharacteristically lost for words, his face flushed, his eyes roaming restlessly over her figure. “You’re a pirate wench,” he finally croaked.

“Not exactly.” Brienne did a quick twirl to show off the whole thing. Tall black boots, tight black trousers, a rosy corset top that did its very best to cinch her waist and lift and amplify her small breasts, an azure blue frock coat trimmed in silver, and a deep blue hat with a white plume. “I’m a rival pirate captain.” She pulled a blunted saber from its scabbard around her waist and pointed it at Jaime. “Come to raid your ship and steal your plunder.” 

Jaime swallowed hard. “I don’t need to go to the party,” he blurted. His eyes had gone very dark. 

“Oh, come on, I struggled into this damned thing, let me show it off.” She sheathed the saber and put her hands on her hips. 

Jaime rather hastily adjusted himself in his tight trousers. His loose, flowing shirt was unlaced at the throat, exposing smooth golden skin and a hint of chest hair. He smelled divine, too, something spicy with a hint of bay rum, and he wore plenty of gaudy gold jewelry that was very likely real. He reached toward her and then snatched his hand back. “Fine. One drink. Then we come back here, and you can board my ship. Immediately, preferably.”

Brienne smiled. She’d hoped he’d like her costume, but she hadn’t expected him to like it this much. “Two drinks. No rum. Deal?”

“You drive a hard bargain, wench.” Jaime bit his lip and leered at her for another moment, then seemed to snap out of it. “Alright then, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave and you can plunder me all you like.”

Brienne just laughed at him as they made their way out of her apartment, to the elevator where he shamelessly groped her ass despite the children standing right in front of them, and up to Renly’s apartment. 

The two drinks took awhile, as people kept stopping to ask to take a picture of them. Brienne allowed a few and then Jaime started objecting. Then she deliberately got into a long conversation about education policy with Olenna Tyrell, just to frustrate Jaime. A little anticipation wouldn’t kill him.

The wait paid off. By the time they reached the apartment and dropped the candy bucket outside the door, Jaime was highly motivated. And if the kids running up and down the halls happened to hear some scary noises coming from her apartment, Brienne could deal with the noise complaint. Her pirate needed reminding whose captive he was, and exactly the sort of service she expected from him. 

Jaime was, in the end, an excellent student. After all, he had the best teacher.


End file.
